particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Baltusian Labour Party Conferences
Ballot–by–ballot results of party conferences in the Baltusian Labour Party, a political party in the Republica Baltusia. 2191 leadership convention Held on November 9, 2191 First Ballot: *''Jaxon Everett Clemens'' – 1,536,868 (63.9%) *Bella Rosetta Olivier Stone – 867,824 (36.1%) 2374 leadership convention Held on May 26, 2374 First Ballot: *Toni Marisol Nardi – 1,837 (32.3%) *Kae Nii – 1,580 (27.8%) *Matt Chang II – 789 (13.9%) *''Olympia Collins'' – 591 (10.4%) *Narcissa Valérie Jepson – 393 (6.9%) *Timothée Trépanier – 242 (4.3%) *Laura Mary-Alice Houlighan – 119 (2.1%) *Hui Ying Hsüeh – 97 (1.7%) *Kusahiko Tscuhida – 41 (0.7%) Just before the start of the leadership convention, party voters cast their ballots in a primary. Over 40,000 Liberals voted. Party bosses decided against using the results of the primary because they did not want Kae Nii to win the leadership. Party leaders than voted by a 6-5 margin in favor of holding only one ballot for the leadership, thus Nardi's election. Party Primary: *Kae Nii – 21,370 (51.4%) *Toni Marisol Nardi – 10,213 (24.6%) *''Olympia Collins'' – 5,781 (13.9%) *Matt Chang II – 2,919 (7.0%) *Narcissa Valérie Jepson – 786 (1.9%) *Timothée Trépanier – 242 (0.6%) *Laura Mary-Alice Houlighan – 119 (0.3%) *Hui Ying Hsüeh – 97 (0.2%) *Kusahiko Tscuhida – 41 (0.1%) 2396 leadership convention Held on January 22, 2396 First Ballot: *Marie-Ségolène Bayrou – 1,147 (52.2%) *Dawn K. Prince – 485 (22.1%) *Christian H. Goff – 439 (20.0%) *Yukihito Muramatsu – 125 (5.7%) 2403 leadership convention Held on June 12, 2403 First Ballot: *''Marie-Ségolène Bayrou'' – 11,588 (58.4%) *Rosa Renáta – 7,268 (36.6%) *Laura Michele Clemens – 1,003 (5.1%) 2444 leadership election Held on May 19, 2444 First Ballot: *''Marie-Ségolène Bayrou'' – 2,779,194 (50.1%) *Dorina Asamoah – 1,293,231 (23.3%) *Marlee Hadiano – 1,066,513 (19.2%) *DiBari Cott – 411,869 (7.4%) 2445 leadership convention Held on December 14, 2445 Exact vote totals are unknown, only percentages are accurate. First Ballot: *Patrick Clemens – 23.71% *Dorina Asamoah – 20.41% *Cristopher Goff – 18.93% *Simon Cyprian – 16.35% *DiBari Cott –13.75% *Marlee Hadiano – 6.85% Second Ballot: *Patrick Clemens – 23.73% *Dorina Asamoah – 20.58% *Simon Cyprian – 19.42% *DiBari Cott – 19.34% *Cristopher Goff – 16.93% Third Ballot: *Patrick Clemens – 40.22% *Dorina Asamoah – 34.89% *Simon Cyprian – 24.89% Fourth Ballot: *Patrick Clemens – 53.41% *Dorina Asamoah – 46.59% 2456 leadership convention Held on September 7, 2456 Exact vote totals are unknown, only percentages are accurate. First Ballot: *Michelyne Bryan – 16.96% *DiBari Cott – 15.13% *Andreas Leblanc – 13.6% *Sharona Pycroft – 13.45% *Cristopher Goff – 12.59% *Chadwick Munshower – 11.95% *Xena Barrett – 11.59% Second Ballot: *Cristopher Goff – 24.98% *Michelyne Bryan – 24.71% *DiBari Cott – 22.86% *Andreas Leblanc – 13.96% *Xena Barrett – 13.49% *Noël Desruisseaux – 4.73% Third Ballot: *Michelyne Bryan – 37.42% *Cristopher Goff – 35.94% *DiBari Cott – 26.64% Fourth Ballot: *Cristopher Goff – 50.28% *Michelyne Bryan – 49.72% 2458 leadership election Held on May 24, 2458 First Ballot: *Dennys Lloyd Indigo – 535,040 (44.9%) *Michelyne Bryan – 530,647 (44.6%) *Pierre Michel Clemens – 82,980 (7.0%) *Demetrios Goff – 41,855 (3.5%) 2475 leadership election Held on November 18, 2475 First Ballot: *''Jerilyn Boasso-Kneale'' – 277,003 (32.3%) *Gisselle Appleby – 110,600 (12.9%) *Gus Harri – 89,300 (10.4%) *Nicole Charbonnier – 79,816 (9.3%) *Valerie Bauer – 61,041 (7.1%) *Ghislain Cressman – 58,780 (6.9%) *Amilia McCullough – 50,973 (5.9%) *Myron Bicknell – 40,796 (4.8%) *Sanford Wegley – 39,666 (4.6%) *Nigella Thorley – 30,344 (3.5%) *Jasper Dugger – 19,720 (2.3%) 2486 leadership election Held on June 6, 2486 First Ballot: *Duke Gore Clemens – 192,117 (28.5%) *Priya Bhutto – 169,875 (25.2%) *Troia Gladwyn – 156,278 (23.2%) *''Crystaline Dais GrandPré'' – 155,775 (23.1%) Second Ballot: *Duke Gore Clemens – 245,670 (36.0%) *Troia Gladwyn – 225,458 (33.0%) *Priya Bhutto – 212,108 (31.0%) Third Ballot: *Troia Gladwyn – 328,644 (50.3%) *Duke Gore Clemens – 324,160 (49.7%) 2490 leadership election Held on October 5, 2490 First Ballot: *''Theresa Rootian'' – 527,196 (58.0%) *Scapino Pearce – 381,785 (42.0%) 2493 leadership caucus Held on November 1, 2493 First Ballot: *Hanna Gry Ashbaugh – 28 (63.6%) *Kyra Hofsted – 16 (36.4%) 2493 deputy leadership caucus Held on November 1, 2493 First Ballot: *Christine Ferraro – 23 (52.3%) *Isbel Holts – 13 (29.5%) *Mirabelle Sicard – 5 (11.4%) *Glenys Stone – 3 (6.8%) 2499 leadership caucus Held on January 4, 2499 First Ballot: *Tendaji Kofi Olympio – 26 (65.0%) *Jessica Gingrich – 14 (35.0%) 2499 deputy leadership caucus Held on January 4, 2499 First Ballot: *Gaëlle Garbe – 21 (52.5%) *Duke Gore Clemens – 19 (47.5%) 2502 deputy leadership caucus Held on March 3, 2502 First Ballot: *Menzies Judge – 23 (60.5%) *''Stefanie Lynn Lima Solá'' – 15 (39.5%) 2507 leadership convention Held on August 24, 2507 Exact vote totals are unknown, only percentages are accurate. First Ballot: *Harold Ashbourne – 23% *Sita Ramona Fünke – 21% *Walt Isenhower – 20% *Margaux Ormonde – 16% *Clarice Osborne-Vixx – 14% *Etheline Zuckerkorn – 6% Second Ballot: *Walt Isenhower – 53% *Sita Ramona Fünke – 47% 2510 leadership convention Held on July 18, 2510 First Ballot: *Priya Bhutto – 127 (37.8%) *Oliver Frederick – 61 (18.2%) *Killian Carroll – 54 (16.1%) *Harold Ashbourne – 47 (14.0%) *Duke Gore Clemens – 47 (14.0%) *Margaretha Eliasson – 0 (0.0%) Second Ballot: *Priya Bhutto – 836 (33.9%) *Oliver Frederick – 771 (31.3%) *Duke Gore Clemens – 512 (20.8%) *Killian Carroll – 298 (12.1%) *Margaretha Eliasson – 46 (1.9%) Third Ballot: *Oliver Frederick – 1,227 (43.3%) *Priya Bhutto – 949 (33.5%) *Duke Gore Clemens – 609 (21.5%) *Margaretha Eliasson – 46 (1.6%) Fourth Ballot: *Oliver Frederick – 1,376 (44.0%) *Priya Bhutto – 995 (31.8%) *Duke Gore Clemens – 711 (22.7%) *Margaretha Eliasson – 46 (1.5%) Fifth Ballot: *Oliver Frederick – 1,886 (61.2%) *Priya Bhutto – 1,196 (38.8%) Sixth Ballot: *Oliver Frederick – 1,923 (61.5%) *Priya Bhutto – 1,205 (38.5%) 2562 leadership convention Held on December 4, 2562 First Ballot: *Marcus Mazantini – 1,222 (48.3%) *Richard Aylesworth – 848 (33.5%) *Diane Cantwell – 337 (13.3%) *Auric Howell-Gatsby – 125 (4.9%) 2625 leadership convention Held on January 15, 2625 First Ballot: *Theodora Elrod – 647 (46.2%) *Konrad Brice – 484 (34.6%) *Chase Kaj Moreno – 205 (14.6%) *Liliane Marina Burton – 64 (4.6%) 2629 leadership convention Held on April 2, 2629 First Ballot: *''Steven Truss'' – 157 (47.0%) *Scott Pedrosa – 96 (28.7%) *Chase Kaj Moreno – 61 (18.3%) *Cyril Gist – 20 (6.0%) 2629 deputy leadership convention Held on April 2, 2629 First Ballot: *''Peg Itkin'' – 167 (50.0%) *Theodora Elrod – 142 (42.5%) *Zaneeta Djilas – 25 (7.5%) 2638 leadership convention Held on August 4, 2638 First Ballot: *Yoshirō Koizumi – 1,027 (43.9%) *Louis Cable – 694 (29.6%) *Jack Sanford – 519 (22.2%) *Reina Pawle – 101 (4.3%) 2658 leadership election Held on October 6, 2658 First Ballot: *''Octavius Papandick'' – 270,599 (32%) *Pia Turquoise Blue – 109,377 (13%) *Clint Zweigbaum – 97,170 (11%) *Vann Gayle-Gordon – 77,773 (9%) *Marc Kopp – 60,307 (7%) *Flora Gil Yaroslavsky – 59,522 (7%) *Humphrey Gaines – 50,546 (6%) *Joy Lynn Levering – 38,527 (5%) *Josephine Murtha – 37,165 (4%) *Cassandra Blunt – 32,099 (4%) *Marissa Shaiman – 19,316 (2%) Levering, Murtha, Blunt, and Shaiman were unable to obtain the 5% needed to qualify for the second ballot, so, they were removed from the ballot. Cassandra Blunt endorsed Pia Turquoise Blue. Joy Lynn Levering endorsed Clint Zweigbaum. Murtha and Shaiman did not endorse anyone. Second Ballot: *''Octavius Papandick'' – 304,257 (35%) *Clint Zweigbaum – 147,647 (17%) *Pia Turquoise Blue – 142,727 (17%) *Vann Gayle-Gordon – 87,749 (10%) *Flora Gil Yaroslavsky – 64,934 (8%) *Marc Kopp – 60,665 (7%) *Humphrey Gaines – 53,931 (6%) Yaroslavsky, Kopp, and Gaines were unable to obtain the 10% needed to qualify for the third ballot, so, they were removed from the ballot. Humphrey Gaines and Marc Kopp endorsed Pia Turquoise Blue. Flora Gil Yaroslavsky endorsed Vann Gayle–Gordon. As the second ballot was concluding, Pia Turquoise Blue made an announcement that she was ending her campaign. Blue announced she would endorse Octavius Papandick, but would not pledge her votes toward him. She than released her delegates. Third Ballot: *''Octavius Papandick'' – 335,136 (39%) *Vann Gayle-Gordon – 278,771 (32%) *Clint Zweigbaum – 248,003 (29%) Zweigbaum came in last place and was removed from the ballot. He released his delegates but later announced his support for Vann Gayle–Gordon. Fourth Ballot: *''Octavius Papandick'' – 476,498 (55%) *Vann Gayle-Gordon – 385,412 (45%) Octavius Papandick was officially elected leader of the Conservative People's Party on October 6, 2658, one year after being elected interim leader. He won 55%. 2659 leadership convention Held on April 9, 2659 First Ballot: *Gayle Stotch – 1,234 (38%) *Clint Zweigbaum – 538 (16%) *Arisztid Theodotus – 438 (13%) *Pia Turquoise Blue – 354 (11%) *Cho Li – 206 (6%) *Merrill Fossett – 157 (5%) *Spike Rock Epps – 71 (2%) *Sebastian Conceptción – 56 (2%) *Hale Rhind-Tutt – 45 (1%) *Moshe Yasu – 43 (1%) *Dakota Pinkett Smith – 40 (1%) *Joy Lynn Levering – 34 (1%) *Felicity Prince-Bythewood – 24 (1%) *Hilarie Hudson – 16 (0%) *Laura Zelpha Ellington – 6 (0%) *Sorin Connally – 5 (0%) *Cristián Lynch – 4 (0%) Despite the fact that Former Senate Speaker Gayle Stotch had a clear lead in the delegate count, most of the smaller candidates endorsed Pia Turquoise Blue. Cho Li and Joy Lynn Levering endorsed Spike Rock Epps. Hilarie Hudson, Laura Zelpha Ellington, Sorin Connally, and Cristián Lynch endorsed Blue. Sebastian Conceptción endorsed Gayle Stotch. Second Ballot: *Gayle Stotch – 1,279 (39%) *Clint Zweigbaum – 557 (17%) *Arisztid Theodotus – 442 (14%) *Pia Turquoise Blue – 400 (12%) *Merrill Fossett – 182 (6%) *Spike Rock Epps – 168 (5%) *Moshe Yasu – 68 (2%) *Dakota Pinkett Smith – 67 (2%) *Hale Rhind-Tutt – 63 (2%) *Felicity Prince-Bythewood – 45 (1%) Following the second ballot, Arisztid Theodotus and Merrill Fossett endorsed Blue. Moshe Yasu and Hale Rhind-Tutt endorsed Spike Rock Epps. Felicity Prince-Bythewood endorsed Dakota Pinkett Smith. Third Ballot: *Gayle Stotch – 1,279 (39%) *Pia Turquoise Blue – 1,024 (31%) *Clint Zweigbaum – 557 (17%) *Spike Rock Epps – 299 (9%) *Dakota Pinkett Smith – 112 (3%) Pinkett Smith and Zweigbaum quit and endorsed Blue. Fourth Ballot: *Pia Turquoise Blue – 1,428 (44%) *Gayle Stotch – 1,376 (42%) *Spike Rock Epps – 467 (14%) Epps quickly withdrew and endorsed Blue. Fifth Ballot: *Pia Turquoise Blue – 1,823 (56%) *Gayle Stotch – 1,448 (44%) Pia Turquoise Blue defeated Gayle Stotch and won the leadership. 2660 leadership caucus Held on May 2, 2660 First Ballot: *''Pia Turquoise Blue'' – 22 (88%) *Reject – 3 (12%) 2660 deputy leadership caucus Held on June 3, 2660 First Ballot: *''Merrill Fossett'' – 14 (56%) *Nina deBenedet – 9 (36%) *Quinn Vaile – 2 (8%) 2661 leadership caucus Held on April 24, 2661 First Ballot: *Carson St. Clair – 9 (31%) *Edmund de Maizière – 8 (28%) *Nina deBenedet – 7 (24%) *Esperanza Rosa Caldera – 3 (10%) *Tiara Wilhelmina Horta – 2 (7%) After the Senate Conservative Caucus voted during the first ballot, it was clear that Carson St. Clair would lead. Because Tiara Wilhelmina Horta was unable to take 10% of the vote, she was dropped from the ballot. Horta, Miranda Pisa Slater's 24 year old daughter, never seemed to be a serious candidate. After Deputy Leader Nina deBenedet's third place showing, many expected the 39 year old to quit the race. However, she did not. The real surprise of the race was how well 53 year old Edmund de Maizière performed. de Maizière was married to former leader Pia Turquoise Blue. Finally, 55 year old former first lady, Esperanza Rosa Caldera ran as a protest candidate. Caldera was the wife of former Praetor Joaquín Félix Aznar Miranda. Following the results of the first ballot, Horta chose not to endorse anyone. Second Ballot: *Carson St. Clair – 14 (48%) *Esperanza Rosa Caldera – 7 (24%) *Nina deBenedet – 5 (17%) *Edmund de Maizière – 3 (10%) Pundits were surprised when it was announced that de Maizière lost and was eliminated from the ballot. He announced that it would not be right of him to endorse a candidate. Third Ballot: *Carson St. Clair – 12 (41%) *Nina deBenedet –11 (38%) *Esperanza Rosa Caldera – 6 (21%) Fourth Ballot: *Carson St. Clair – 15 (52%) *Nina deBenedet – 14 (48%) Carson St. Clair was elected leader by a single vote over Nina deBenedet. 2661 deputy leadership caucus Held on April 24, 2661 First Ballot: *Firenza Martinez-Pujalte – 9 (31%) *Louis St. Clair – 8 (28%) *Charlotte Vibe Utzon – 7 (24%) *Ana Raina Armendáriz – 3 (10%) *Irene Angela Thatcher – 2 (7%) Irene Thatcher, the 24 year old daughter of former leader Pia Turquoise Blue was defeated and chose to endorse Firenza Martinez-Pujalte. Second Ballot: *Louis St. Clair – 10 (34%) *Charlotte Vibe Utzon – 10 (34%) *Ana Raina Armendáriz – 6 (21%) *Firenza Martinez-Pujalte – 3 (10%) Despite coming in first on the first ballot and receiving the endorsement of Irene Thatcher, Firenza Martinez-Pujalte, the 27 year old daughter of former Praetor Joaquín Félix Aznar Miranda was defeated. Third Ballot: *Charlotte Vibe Utzon – 14 (48%) *Louis St. Clair – 11 (38%) *Ana Raina Armendáriz – 4 (14%) Ana Raina Armendáriz, the 42 year old daughter of former leader Ky Burns-Hansen was defeated. Fourth Ballot: *Louis St. Clair – 17 (59%) *Charlotte Vibe Utzon – 12 (41%) Louis St. Clair, the 15 year old brother of Carson St. Clair was able to win the deputy leadership in a landslide over 44 year old Charlotte Vibe Utzon, the wife of former leader Octavius Papandick. 2665 leadership caucus Held on June 25, 2665 First Ballot: *Iain Rhind-Tutt – 11 (85%) *''Louis St. Clair'' – 2 (15%) 2666 leadership caucus Held on November 29, 2666 First Ballot: *Malcolm Nelson – 17 (55%) *Brandon Turnbull – 14 (45%) Senators who participated in the leadership vote were members of both the Baltusian Labour Party and the Free Democratic Party. 2666 deputy leadership caucus Held on November 29, 2666 First Ballot: *Clover Hodges – 11 (35%) *''Ken Vaile'' – 11 (35%) *Eugenia Perth – 9 (29%) Senators who participated in the leadership vote were members of both the Baltusian Labour Party and the Free Democratic Party. Eugenia Perth received the lowest number of votes and was eliminated from the ballot. Perth endorsed Clover Hodges. Second Ballot: *''Ken Vaile'' – 16 (52%) *Clover Hodges – 15 (48%) 2667 leadership caucus Held on September 16, 2667 First Ballot: *Brandon Turnbull – 18 (60%) *''Malcolm Nelson'' – 12 (40%) Senators who participated in the leadership vote were members of both the Baltusian Labour Party and the Free Democratic Party. 2668 deputy leadership convention Held on January 1, 2668 First Ballot: *Ella Tähti – 378 (22.1%) *Aaron J. Cartwright – 221 (12.9%) *Annamária Áts – 185 (10.8%) *Nathalie Nyström – 185 (10.8%) *Sophia Fassbinder – 164 (9.6%) *Souko Fujimura – 132 (7.7%) *Jing Tsao – 130 (7.6%) *Abdul Pagan Salas – 110 (6.4%) *Filomena Bruno – 108 (6.3%) *Justyna Sokołowski – 97 (5.7%) All 10 of the candidates crossed the 5% threshold to be placed on the next ballot, however, Filomena Bruno and Sophia Fassbinder ended their candidacies in order to endorse Ella Tähti. Second Ballot: *Ella Tähti – 441 (26.1%) *Aaron J. Cartwright – 245 (14.5%) *Annamária Áts – 216 (12.8%) *Nathalie Nyström – 194 (11.5%) *Jing Tsao – 182 (10.8%) *Souko Fujimura – 176 (10.4%) *Justyna Sokołowski – 128 (7.6%) *Abdul Pagan Salas – 110 (6.5%) Souko Fujimura and Jing Tsao ended their candidacies after the second ballot. Third Ballot: *Ella Tähti – 526 (31.2%) *Aaron J. Cartwright – 334 (19.8%) *Nathalie Nyström – 261 (15.5%) *Annamária Áts – 254 (15.1%) *Justyna Sokołowski – 161 (9.5%) *Abdul Pagan Salas – 151 (9.0%) Abdul Pagan Salas and Justyna Sokołowski ended their candidacies after the third ballot. Fourth Ballot: *Ella Tähti – 643 (38.6%) *Aaron J. Cartwright – 380 (22.8%) *Annamária Áts – 340 (20.4%) *Nathalie Nyström – 302 (18.1%) Nyström endorsed Tähti. Fifth Ballot: *Ella Tähti – 779 (46.8%) *Aaron J. Cartwright – 488 (29.3%) *Annamária Áts – 396 (23.8%) Sixth Ballot: *Ella Tähti – 983 (61.1%) *Aaron J. Cartwright – 626 (38.9%) 2670 leadership election Held on January 1, 2670 PreVote: *Ella Tähti – 47,632 (22.4%) *Lucy Lansbury-Turnbull – 40,556 (19.2%) *Marie-Noëlle Reims – 38,242 (18.1%) *Annamária Áts – 27,482 (13.0%) *Justyna Sokołowski – 15,899 (7.5%) *Nathalie Nyström – 13,992 (6.6%) *Martine Hollande – 13,353 (6.3%) *Laurent Lang – 7,522 (3.6%) *Abdul Pagan Salas – 6,999 (3.3%) Following the announcement of the PreVote results, Lucy Lansbury-Turnbull ended her campaign and endorsed Annamária Áts. Nathalie Nyström and Abdul Pagan Salas endorsed Ella Tähti. Laurent Lang endorsed Martine Hollande. First Ballot: *Ella Tähti – 58,210 (27.5%) *Marie-Noëlle Reims – 40,672 (19.2%) *Martine Hollande – 40,662 (19.2%) *Annamária Áts – 36,722 (17.3%) *Justyna Sokołowski – 35,411 (16.7%) Because of Annamária Áts and Justyna Sokołowski's inability to obtain 18% of the vote, they were eliminated from the ballot. Áts endorsed Reims and Sokołowski endorsed Tähti. Second Ballot: *Ella Tähti – 95,113 (44.9%) *Marie-Noëlle Reims – 70,523 (33.3%) *Martine Hollande – 46,041 (21.8%) Third Ballot: *Ella Tähti – 125,113 (59.1%) *Marie-Noëlle Reims – 86,564 (40.9%) 2672 deputy leadership election Held on May 17, 2672 906,052 of the 2,978,042 registered party members cast their ballots. This is equal to 30.42%. Primary: *Lille Lykke – 195,514 (21.6%) *Cynthia deLessep-Irons – 170,132 (18.8%) *Thereza Ishii – 142,252 (15.7%) *Paulette Haik – 136,831 (15.1%) *Zev Krisiloff – 132,461 (14.6%) *Camilla Strom – 96,537 (10.7%) *Emile Torp – 32,325 (3.6%) First Ballot: *Cynthia deLessep-Irons – 1,115 (23.9%) *Thereza Ishii – 846 (18.1%) *Zev Krisiloff – 743 (15.9%) *Lille Lykke – 710 (15.2%) *Paulette Haik – 705 (15.1%) *Camilla Strom – 397 (8.5%) *Emile Torp – 158 (3.4%) Following the announcement of the results from the first ballot, Emile Torp ended his candidacy for the deputy leadership. Second Ballot: *Cynthia deLessep-Irons – 1,153 (24.7%) *Thereza Ishii – 875 (18.7%) *Zev Krisiloff – 770 (16.5%) *Lille Lykke – 733 (15.7%) *Paulette Haik – 730 (15.6%) *Camilla Strom – 413 (8.8%) After the second ballot, Camilla Strom ended her candidacy. Also, Lille Lykke, the once front-runner for the deputy leadership ended her campaign because of only a slight increase in votes. Paulette Haik ended her campaign just as the third ballot was about to begin. Third Ballot: *Cynthia deLessep-Irons – 1,924 (41.2%) *Zev Krisiloff – 1,492 (31.9%) *Thereza Ishii – 1,258 (26.9%) Ishii was eliminated following the third ballot. Fourth Ballot: *Cynthia deLessep-Irons – 2,841 (60.8%) *Zev Krisiloff – 1,833 (39.2%) 2676 leadership election Held on May 1, 2676 First Ballot: *Zev Krisiloff – 234,859 (46.1%) *''Ella Tähti'' – 170,258 (33.4%) *Koen Toft – 84,587 (16.6%) *Alicia Coles – 9,099 (1.8%) *Anita Karjalainen – 4,771 (0.9%) *Xavier Leclair – 3,463 (0.7%) *Wilmer Martínez Villaseñor – 2,749 (0.5%) Because no candidate was able to obtain 50% of the vote, the Baltusian Labour Party Executive Council voted to decide the outcome of the leadership election. Second Ballot: *Zev Krisiloff – 38 (65.5%) *''Ella Tähti'' – 20 (34.5%) 2677 leadership election Held on November 1, 2677 First Ballot: *Kristian Tanner – 374,934 (50.5%) *Julieta Cartwright – 367,108 (49.5%) 2679 leadership convention Held on November 1, 2679 First Ballot: *Praetor Kristian Tanner – 1,270 (71.1%) *Provincial Senator Nelson Brandon Czop – 398 (22.3%) *LisaRaye Ivana Enge – 119 (6.7%) 2679 deputy leadership convention Held on November 1, 2679 First Ballot: *Deputy Leader Julieta Cartwright – 986 (55.2%) *Senator Lars Peder Brekk – 486 (27.2%) *Champion Mayor Jennie Doris Hundseid – 209 (11.7%) *Provincial Senator Pierre-Emmanuel Attlee – 104 (5.8%) 2679 party presidency election Registered Party Members: 572,622 Turnout: 53.2% Held on November 1, 2679 First Ballot: *Lindar Valley Governor Xavier James Cavendish-Bentinck – 112,577 (37.0%) *Athosian Governor Catherine Jane Meighen – 99,710 (32.8%) *Port Athos Mayor Ellen Maria Del Ryfeld – 85,769 (28.2%) *Provincial Senator Judith Eliana Neil Pettis – 6,296 (2.1%) Baltusian Labour Party members had five weeks to cast their ballot. Polls initially showed Cavendish-Bentinck with a large lead over Meighen and Del Ryfeld. Most polls showed Neil Pettis in single digits. About two weeks before the vote was completed, polls showed Meighen only slightly behind Cavendish-Bentinck and Del Ryfeld losing support. However, when the votes were due, polls showed Meighen too had lost support and was now trailing Cavendish-Bentinck by a wide margin. In order to win the party presidency, a candidate must obtain 35% of the vote. If more than one candidate receives over 35.0%, the candidate with the most votes is declared the winner. 2680 deputy praetorial election Registered Party Members: 577,632 Turnout: 62.8% Held on November 14, 2680 First Ballot: *Deputy Leader Julieta Cartwright – 117,833 (32.5%) *Deputy Praetor Henrietta Stone-Wicker – 108,788 (30.0%) *Party President Xavier James Cavendish-Bentinck – 70,813 (19.5%) *Athosian Governor Catherine Jane Meighen – 49,903 (13.7%) *Senator Lars Peder Brekk – 6,759 (1.9%) *Champion Mayor Jennie Doris Hundseid – 4,170 (1.1%) *Former Minister for Food and Agriculture Luke Hamm – 3,464 (1.0%) *Minister for Trade and Industry Edwin Ravenstahl – 1,211 (0.3%) Second Ballot: *Deputy Praetor Henrietta Stone-Wicker – 184,427 (50.8%) *Deputy Leader Julieta Cartwright – 178,514 (49.2%) After Praetor Kristian Tanner formed a cabinet, many were surprised that he did not name Deputy Leader Julieta Cartwright to the position of Deputy Praetor. He instead named Henrietta Stone-Wicker to the post. Cartwright and Party President Cavendish-Bentinck were outraged and decided to revolt from the Labour Caucus. Praetor Tanner wanted to keep his government alive and so he called for an election to let the party members vote for the Deputy Praetor. Polls initially showed Stone-Wicker with a 14% lead over Cartwright. Cavendish-Bentinck and Meighen were not far behind Cartwright. Brekk, Hundseid, Ravenstahl, and Hamm were polling at less than 1%. Baltusian Labour Party members had four weeks and five days to cast their ballot. As the weeks went on, Stone-Wicker lost her lead in the polls to Cartwright. When the ballots were due. Cartwright held a 34% to 29% lead over Stone-Wicker. With about 70% of the votes in, Stone-Wicker led Cartwright by about 12.5%. With 85.9% of the vote in, Stone-Wicker was leading Cartwright by about 4.5% and with only 32.1% of the vote, under the 35% threshold. When all of the votes were in, Cartwright held Stone-Wicker by 2.5% and with less than 35%. Because no candidate was able to obtain 35%, the top two candidates remained in the race and those who were not in the top two had their votes ranked, using the rank vote system. 2683 leadership convention Held on September 9, 2683 First Ballot: *Julieta Cartwright – 1,198 (53.7%) *Pierre-Emmanuel Attlee – 685 (30.7%) *Bethany Valentine McCoy-Misick – 226 (10.1%) *Delia Zoia Corey – 122 (5.5%) 2683 deputy leadership convention Held on September 9, 2683 First Ballot: *Catherine Jane Meighen – 1,057 (47.8%) *Xavier James Cavendish-Bentinck – 1,050 (47.5%) *Varina Alida LeFon Gore – 105 (4.7%) Second Ballot: *Catherine Jane Meighen – 1,109 (50.1%) *Xavier James Cavendish-Bentinck – 1,103 (49.9%) 2683 party presidency convention Held on September 9, 2683 First Ballot: *Henrietta Stone-Wicker – 1,070 (48.8%) *Jessie Pauline Montt – 565 (25.8%) *Lars Peder Brekk – 557 (25.4%) Second Ballot: *Henrietta Stone-Wicker – 1,442 (65.8%) *Jessie Pauline Montt – 750 (34.2%) 2683 party secretary convention Held on September 9, 2683 First Ballot: *Letitia Floride Varik – 1,190 (55.1%) *Xavier Leclair – 504 (23.3%) *Kali Gascoyne-Cecil – 340 (15.7%) *Cherie Dorota Cardiff –126 (5.8%) 2683 party treasurer convention Held on September 9, 2683 First Ballot: *Grace Ann Colfax – 1,774 (83.7%) *Zury Reece – 174 (8.2%) *Evalyn Rheiner Garner – 171 (8.1%) 2691 leadership caucus Held on December 21, 2691 First Ballot: *''Alan Duff'' – 165 (92.2%) *April Emerald – 14 (7.8%) 2691 deputy leadership caucus Held on December 21, 2691 First Ballot: *''Chris Prescott'' – 104 (58.1%) *Roméo Bordeau – 49 (27.4%) *Diane Belanger – 26 (14.5%) 2691 party chairman caucus Held on December 21, 2691 First Ballot: *''Alistair Miliband'' – 122 (68.2%) *Yasmin Bains-Dhaliwal – 30 (16.8%) *Lorna Marleau – 27 (15.1%) 2691 party presidency caucus Held on December 21, 2691 First Ballot: *''Byron Brown'' – 98 (54.7%) *Sukh Ratansi – 41 (22.9%) *Irwin Milne – 40 (22.3%) 2691 party secretary caucus Held on December 21, 2691 First Ballot: *''Maximillian Tillson'' – 130 (72.6%) *Mauril Zarac – 26 (14.5%) *Anita Cotler – 23 (12.8%) 2691 party treasurer caucus Held on December 21, 2691 First Ballot: *''David Levy'' – 93 (52.0%) *Lise Eizenga – 68 (38.0%) *Michael Neville – 18 (10.1%) 2697 leadership convention Held on May 9, 2697 First Ballot: *Byron Brown – 237 (36.2%) *Luke Hauge – 180 (27.5%) *April Emerald – 149 (22.8%) *Chris Prescott – 65 (9.9%) *Loleta Crudup – 23 (3.5%) Second Ballot: *Byron Brown – 263 (40.2%) *Luke Hauge – 197 (30.1%) *April Emerald – 194 (29.7%) Third Ballot: *Byron Brown – 408 (62.4%) *Luke Hauge – 246 (37.6%) 2697 deputy leadership convention Held on May 9, 2697 First Ballot: *Philippina Roche-Ehret – 177 (27.1%) *Alistair Miliband – 169 (25.8%) *Roméo Bordeau – 137 (20.9%) *Simona Basescu – 93 (14.2%) *Diane Belanger – 57 (8.7%) *Ken Anuzis – 21 (3.2%) Second Ballot: *Alistair Miliband – 205 (31.3%) *Philippina Roche-Ehret – 200 (30.6%) *Roméo Bordeau – 153 (23.4%) *Simona Basescu – 96 (14.7%) Third Ballot: *Alistair Miliband – 245 (37.5%) *Philippina Roche-Ehret – 227 (34.7%) *Roméo Bordeau – 182 (27.8%) Fourth Ballot: *Philippina Roche-Ehret – 335 (51.2%) *Alistair Miliband – 319 (48.8%) 2697 party chairman convention Held on May 9, 2697 First Ballot: *Joh Chalk – 220 (33.6%) *Myra Crich – 156 (23.9%) *Yasmin Bains-Dhaliwal – 144 (22.0%) *Lorna Marleau – 114 (17.4%) *Chip Greer – 20 (3.1%) Second Ballot: *Joh Chalk – 296 (45.3%) *Yasmin Bains-Dhaliwal – 217 (33.2%) *Lorna Marleau – 141 (21.6%) Third Ballot: *Joh Chalk – 374 (57.2%) *Yasmin Bains-Dhaliwal – 280 (42.8%) 2697 party presidency convention Held on May 9, 2697 First Ballot: *Irwin Milne – 241 (36.9%) *Maximillian Tillson – 235 (35.9%) *Pius Oolong – 111 (17.0%) *Flo Hawke – 51 (7.8%) *Vince Thiess – 16 (2.4%) Second Ballot: *Irwin Milne – 357 (54.6%) *Maximillian Tillson – 297 (45.4%) 2697 party secretary convention Held on May 9, 2697 First Ballot: *Anita Cotler – 290 (44.3%) *Lise Eizenga – 279 (42.7%) *Mal Whitrod – 32 (4.9%) *Bethany Hinze – 32 (4.9%) *Llew Kerr – 21 (3.2%) Second Ballot: *Anita Cotler – 329 (50.3%) *Lise Eizenga – 325 (49.7%) 2697 party treasurer convention Held on May 9, 2697 First Ballot: *Gail Bjelke – 216 (33.0%) *Glenis Howitt – 211 (32.3%) *''David Levy'' – 193 (29.5%) *Russ Colston – 19 (2.9%) *Michael Neville – 15 (2.3%) Second Ballot: *''David Levy'' – 238 (36.4%) *Gail Bjelke – 219 (33.5%) *Glenis Howitt – 197 (30.1%) Third Ballot: *''David Levy'' – 336 (51.4%) *Gail Bjelke – 318 (48.6%) 2698 leadership caucus Held on May 7, 2698 First Ballot: *Lise Eizenga – 45 (25.4%) *Alistair Miliband – 39 (22.0%) *''Byron Brown'' – 35 (19.8%) *Joh Chalk – 20 (11.3%) *Glenis Howitt – 20 (11.3%) *Luke Hauge – 12 (6.8%) *Philippina Roche-Ehret – 6 (3.4%) Second Ballot: *Lise Eizenga – 59 (33.3%) *Alistair Miliband – 44 (24.9%) *Joh Chalk – 31 (17.5%) *Luke Hauge – 27 (15.3%) *Glenis Howitt – 16 (9.0%) Third Ballot: *Lise Eizenga – 77 (43.5%) *Alistair Miliband – 63 (35.6%) *Joh Chalk – 37 (20.9%) Fourth Ballot: *Lise Eizenga – 98 (55.4%) *Alistair Miliband – 79 (44.6%) 2702 leadership caucus Held on November 2, 2702 First Ballot: *Madeleine Étoile – 41 (17.4%) *Liliana Stanton Blatch – 38 (16.2%) *Desmond Muir – 37 (15.7%) *Kate Welch – 35 (14.9%) *Henrietta Stone-Wicker – 27 (11.5%) *Mariastella Oliviero – 19 (8.1%) *Glenis Howitt – 17 (7.2%) *Terese Malloch-Brown – 11 (4.7%) *Olli-Pekka Laine – 6 (2.6%) *Marisabel Fifi Betancourt – 4 (1.7%) Second Ballot: *Desmond Muir – 51 (21.7%) *Madeleine Étoile – 50 (21.3%) *Liliana Stanton Blatch – 29 (12.3%) *Henrietta Stone-Wicker – 29 (12.3%) *Kate Welch – 24 (10.2%) *Glenis Howitt – 20 (8.5%) *Terese Malloch-Brown – 18 (7.7%) *Mariastella Oliviero – 14 (6.0%) Third Ballot: *Liliana Stanton Blatch – 54 (23.0%) *Madeleine Étoile – 49 (20.9%) *Henrietta Stone-Wicker – 41 (17.4%) *Desmond Muir – 37 (15.7%) *Terese Malloch-Brown – 32 (13.6%) *Glenis Howitt – 22 (9.4%) Fourth Ballot: *Liliana Stanton Blatch – 71 (30.2%) *Madeleine Étoile – 59 (25.1%) *Desmond Muir – 54 (23.0%) *Henrietta Stone-Wicker – 51 (21.7%) Fifth Ballot: *Liliana Stanton Blatch – 91 (38.7%) *Desmond Muir – 73 (31.1%) *Madeleine Étoile – 71 (30.2%) Sixth Ballot: *Liliana Stanton Blatch – 136 (57.9%) *Desmond Muir – 99 (42.1%) 2746 leadership caucus Held on May 11, 2746 First Ballot: *''Lorraine Tizya-Elias'' 59 (50.4%) *Ignaas J. Bak 38 (32.5%) *Grosvenor Garceau 20 (17.1%) 2746 general secretary caucus Held on May 11, 2746 First Ballot: *''Eugenius Friiss'' 64 (54.7%) *Corette Abril 50 (42.7%) *Marshall Chartré 3 (2.6%) 2746 praetorial nomination caucus Held on May 11, 2746 First Ballot: *Lorraine Tizya-Elias 54 (46.2%) *Sophia Gärtner 29 (24.8%) *Claudette Beauchemin 22 (18.8%) *Märta Lundgren 12 (10.3%) Second Ballot: *Lorraine Tizya-Elias 73 (62.4%) *Sophia Gärtner 23 (19.7%) *Claudette Beauchemin 21 (17.9%) 2760 leadership election Held on August 19, 2760 First Ballot: *Daniel Singh 361,973 (47.7%) *Maks Langbroek 311,254 (41.0%) *Naomi Fletcher 85,953 (11.3%) Second Ballot: *Maks Langbroek 391,759 (51.6%) *Daniel Singh 367,421 (48.4%) 2760 general secretary election Held on August 19, 2760 First Ballot: *Spenzer Calvo-Sotelo 560,821 (75.0%) *Ruby Hart 82,752 (11.1%) *Judith Duffy 54,020 (7.2%) *Anna Collins 50,483 (6.7%) 2760 praetorial nomination election Held on August 19, 2760 First Ballot: *Maks Langbroek 299,767 (38.3%) *''Daniel Singh'' 232,208 (29.7%) *David Kaur 144,482 (18.5%) *Lucas Khan 106,186 (13.6%) Second Ballot: *Maks Langbroek 341,733 (43.7%) *''Daniel Singh'' 234,751 (30.0%) *David Kaur 206,159 (26.3%) Third Ballot: *Maks Langbroek 444,813 (56.8%) *''Daniel Singh'' 337,831 (43.2%) 2834 leadership convention Held on August 22, 2834 First Ballot: *John Paul Carmichael 7,892 (90.8%) *Elena Poulakis 797 (9.2%) 2855 leadership convention Held on February 18, 2855 First Ballot: *Robin Lindh 3,630 (41.5%) *Robert Pearce 3,224 (36.9%) *Sean Paramor 1,463 (16.7%) *Veronica Diefendorf 427 (4.9%) Second Ballot: *Robin Lindh 3,829 (43.8%) *Robert Pearce 3,448 (39.4%) *Sean Paramor 1,467 (16.8%) Third Ballot: *Robin Lindh 4,503 (51.5%) *Robert Pearce 4,241 (48.5%) 2861 leadership convention Held on August 18, 2861 First Ballot: *''Robin Lindh'' 1,752 (17.8%) *Robert Pearce 1,702 (17.3%) *Susan Cook 1,692 (17.2%) *Dora Trentini 1,205 (12.3%) *Cyrus de Lille 1,030 (10.5%) *Augusta Toscani 714 (7.3%) *Robert van der Stelt 705 (7.2%) *Cheney Bazinet 518 (5.3%) *Masumi Kouno 175 (1.8%) *Raymond Counts 165 (1.7%) *Diána Bencze 161 (1.6%) Second Ballot: *Susan Cook 2,267 (23.1%) *''Robin Lindh'' 2,209 (22.5%) *Robert Pearce 2,206 (22.5%) *Cyrus de Lille 1,349 (13.7%) *Augusta Toscani 906 (9.2%) *Robert van der Stelt 882 (9.0%) Third Ballot: *Cyrus de Lille 3,314 (33.8%) *''Robin Lindh'' 3,269 (33.3%) *Susan Cook 3,236 (33.0%) Fourth Ballot: *''Robin Lindh'' 4,919 (50.1%) *Cyrus de Lille 4,900 (49.9%) 2867 leadership convention Held on May 1, 2867 Round 1: *Mark Gold and Jennifer Moon 1,599 (15.5%) *Cyrus de Lille and Gloria Dukes 1,567 (15.5%) *Robert Pearce and Iris Masters 1,552 (15.2%) *Filippa Cederfelt and Kenneth Rothschild 1,547 (15.0%) *Robert van der Stelt and Dora Trentini 1,259 (12.2%) *Maryama Holm and Raymond Counts 1,101 (10.7%) *Nicholas Cornish and Petronella Sjöberg 651 (6.3%) *Diána Bencze and Justin Gray 608 (5.9%) *Augusta Toscani and Brock Menzies 454 (4.4%) Round 2: *Mark Gold and Jennifer Moon 1,915 (18.5%) *Cyrus de Lille and Gloria Dukes 1,909 (18.5%) *Robert Pearce and Iris Masters 1,872 (18.1%) *Filippa Cederfelt and Kenneth Rothschild 1,835 (17.8%) *Robert van der Stelt and Dora Trentini 1,509 (14.6%) *Maryama Holm and Raymond Counts 1,298 (12.6%) Round 3: *Mark Gold and Jennifer Moon 2,614 (25.3%) *Cyrus de Lille and Gloria Dukes 2,587 (25.0%) *Robert Pearce and Iris Masters 2,575 (24.9%) *Filippa Cederfelt and Kenneth Rothschild 2,562 (24.8%) Round 4: *Mark Gold and Jennifer Moon 3,821 (37.0%) *Cyrus de Lille and Gloria Dukes 3,477 (33.6%) *Robert Pearce and Iris Masters 3,040 (29.4%) Round 5: *Mark Gold and Jennifer Moon 6,479 (62.7%) *Cyrus de Lille and Gloria Dukes 3,859 (37.3%) 2874 leadership convention Held on July 9, 2874 Round 1: *''Jennifer Moon'' and David Troxler 2,980 (28.0%) *Gifford Rothschild and Aristotle Dunn 2,600 (24.5%) *Justin Gray and Harriet Walsh 2,357 (22.2%) *Kyle Plemmons and Cyrus de Lille 1,235 (11.6%) *Yvonne Kennedy-Karimi and Fleur Ortega-Marin 594 (5.6%) *Mark Brownlee and Marjorie Osgood 312 (2.9%) *Aurora Castle and Rosita Çörüz 281 (2.6%) *Ginny Crone and Esmé Timmerman-Buck 269 (2.5%) Round 2: *''Jennifer Moon'' and David Troxler 3,891 (36.6%) *Gifford Rothschild and Aristotle Dunn 3,507 (33.0%) *Justin Gray and Harriet Walsh 3,230 (30.4%) Round 3: *''Jennifer Moon'' and David Troxler 6,193 (58.3%) *Gifford Rothschild and Aristotle Dunn 4,435 (41.7%) 2937 leadership convention Held on September 4, 2937 Round 1: *Kathleen Iberia-Lafayette 1,012 (25.6%) *Sonia Geiger 962 (24.3%) *Daniel Cross 871 (22.0%) *Meg DeLong-Klein 721 (18.2%) *Priti Warsi 209 (5.3%) *Laetitia Goldsmith 183 (4.6%) Round 2: *Sonia Geiger 1,126 (28.4%) *Kathleen Iberia-Lafayette 1,093 (27.6%) *Daniel Cross 946 (23.9%) *Meg DeLong-Klein 793 (20.0%) Round 3: *Kathleen Iberia-Lafayette 1,475 (37.3%) *Sonia Geiger 1,302 (32.9%) *Daniel Cross 1,181 (29.8%) Round 4: *Kathleen Iberia-Lafayette 2,202 (55.6%) *Sonia Geiger 1,756 (44.4%) 2937 deputy leadership convention Held on September 4, 2937 Round 1: *Joseph Montesi 1,057 (26.7%) *Taj Reyes-Chow 931 (23.5%) *Colleen Ariyoshi 878 (22.2%) *Jordana Hollweg 655 (16.6%) *Ursula Cadogan 249 (6.3%) *Gladys van der Vat 185 (4.7%) Round 2: *Joseph Montesi 1,382 (34.9%) *Taj Reyes-Chow 1,317 (33.3%) *Colleen Ariyoshi 1,256 (31.8%) Round 3: *Joseph Montesi 2,243 (56.7%) *Taj Reyes-Chow 1,712 (43.3%) 2952 leadership convention See also Social Democratic Party Leadership Election 2952 2964 leadership convention See also Social Democratic Party Leadership Election 2964 2972 leadership caucus Held on February 23, 2972 Round 1: *''Hilda Glass'' 88 (88.0%) *Bernard Crépeau 12 (12.0%) 2975 leadership convention See also Social Democratic Party Leadership Election 2975 2978 leadership election See also Social Democratic Party Leadership Election 2978 2986 leadership election See also Social Democratic Party Leadership Election 2986 3017 leadership election See also Social Democratic Party Leadership Election 3017 3049 leadership election See also Labour Party Leadership Election 3049